


17 People

by soo



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-09
Updated: 2004-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick wants to shout it from the rooftops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17 People

Seventeen. 

That was the number of people that knew about them. Seventeen people. 

He wanted to shout it from the rooftops, tell everyone that Gil Grissom was in love with him, Nicholas Stokes. He wanted to have the words scroll across the Freemont Street screen. 

But he couldn't. 

And he understood why. 

You can see and do anything in Vegas but even in Sin City some things were still taboo. And being a queer criminologist was one of them.

It didn't take away from the fact that he wanted to share his happiness with everyone he came in contact with.


End file.
